Vacaciones en Japon
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: La prima de Hiroto vendra a Japon para poder pasar vacaciones con su primo. ¿Que pasara cuando Goenji te conozca? ¿Se enamorara? ¿Como reaccionara cuando sepa que Kazemaru, Fubuki y Gianluca tambien estan enamoradas de ti? La historia de "MIS VACACIONES EN JAPON" a traves de los ojos de Shuuya Goenji.
1. Chapter 1

**Shimori: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Que tengan un buen día, noche o tarde según donde se encuentren.**

**Roshi: Seguro se preguntan qué hacemos aquí**

**Shimori: Pues, es para un proyecto nuevo. Sabemos que muchos conocieron la primera historia de nuestra creadora…"MIS VACACIONES EN JAPÓN"**

**Roshi: Pues, después de pensarlo y haberlo comentado con algunas de sus hermanas, ella ha decidido traerles esta historia de nuevo pero…**

**Shimori: Vista desde los ojos de Shuuya Goenji. **

**Roshi: Ahora sin mas, el disclaimer. **

**Ambos: "**_**Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, le pertenece a Level-5. Los oc`s que aparecen en el equipo de Estrella Roja le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo le pertenecen los del Equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de Estrella Roja."**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**PROLOGO:**

Era una tarde cualquiera en la ciudad Inazuma. Estábamos entrenando como siempre, junto a Endo. Mientras corría, pensaba: "¿Por qué rayos debemos entrenar en vacaciones?" Se supone que era tiempo de descanso no de trabajo. Pero en fin, Endo era así y nunca lo llegarían a cambiar. El llamado de Haruna, me trajo a la realidad.

Haruna: ¡Chicos, vengan a refrescarse un poco!-Grito desde las bancas y todos corrieron.

Suspire aliviado y camine con toda calma a las bancas. Al llegar, Aki me dio una botella de agua. De repente escuche a Midorikawa y Hiroto hablando:

Midorikawa: No puedo creerlo, por fin vacaciones.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hiroto: ¿Y sabes lo que significa?-Le pregunto a Midorikawa-Es decir…

Midorikawa: Que ella vendrá…-Respondió mientras Hiroto se limito a asentir.-Tu prima vendrá y ahora si, podremos divertirnos.

¿La prima de Hiroto? Otra vez hablaban de ella. Otra de las cosas de estas vacaciones, era que Midorikawa y Hiroto se la pasaban hablando de cierta chica que era familia de Hiroto. Que su prima esto y que su prima aquello…

Hiroto: ¿Goenji, te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto algo preocupado.

Yo: Si, no te preocupes.-Respondí restándole importancia-Por cierto, eh oído que una de tus primas vendrá de vacaciones.

Midorikawa: Si, así es.-Contesto para después poner una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué te gustaría conocerla?

Yo: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte mientras Hiroto me mandaba una mirada amenazante.

Midorikawa: Para estar escuchándonos, debe interesarte-Dijo Midorikawa mientras me daba pequeños golpes en el codo.

Hiroto: Basta Midorikawa-Dijo con cierto tono de molestia-No te figures cosas que no son.

Yo: Exacto, Midorikawa-Conteste y Midorikawa suspiro.

Después de esto, continuamos entrenando hasta que Endo nos indicó que nos podríamos ir a casa. En el camino, iba pensando. ¿Por qué tendría yo interés en la prima de Hiroto? Yo ni siquiera la conozco. En fin, por fin llegue a mi casa y después de haber duchado y hacer unas cuantas cosas más, me acosté a dormir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Shimori: Ese fue el prologo**

**Roshi: Esperamos que les haya gustado. **

**Ambos: ¡Matta ne!**


	2. Conociendo a la prima de Hiroto

Roshi: Hola a todo el mundo, esperamos que se encuentren bien. Bien, traigo para ustedes, la continuación del fic, en ausencia de Kari. La chica se encuentra de un lado a otro y…aun le duele un tanto la mano.

**Kari: -Llega a sentarse a un lado de Roshi- Hola, lamento la demora**

**Roshi: Bien, ya ha llegado…**

**Kari: Ahora, podemos iniciar, pero no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios. La verdad nos impresiono la reacción ante este proyecto.**

**Roshi: Es como recordar todo lo que pasaste para realizar la historia.**

**Kari: Si, la verdad que si. Me alegra que les haya gustado mucho, me hace muy feliz haberles traído la historia de nuevo. Ahora si, sin preámbulos, el disclaimer y la historia: **

"**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo nos pertenecen nuestros Oc, el equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de estrella Roja. No son de nuestra propiedad los Oc. Que conforman Estrella Roja, ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores"**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Goenji**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo a la prima de Hiroto.**

Era de mañana en la ciudad. Al escuchar el ruido del despertador, abrí mis ojos pesadamente. Eran apenas las 7:00 de la mañana, pero debía levantarme para el entrenamiento. Me levante entonces y después de bañarme, cambiarme y demás, baje para desayunar:

Yuka: ¡Onni-san!-Grito mi hermana menor para abrazarme, acto al cual le correspondí-¿Vas entrenar de nuevo?

Yo: Si, así es, Yuka-Dije al separarme y revolver sus cabellos.

Yuka: Que bien, Onni-chan.-Dijo mi hermana con una tierna sonrisa.-Algún día, seré tan buena jugadora como tu.

Yo: Ya veras que si, Yuka-Le conteste para mirar el comedor.-Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Yuka: ¡Si! Solo te esperaba, Onni-chan.-Finalizo mi hermana para acompañarme al comedor.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar. Mire la silla vacía; mi padre ya se había ido. Nunca llegábamos a comer juntos, pero en fin, estar desayunando con Yuka y platicando con ella, sin duda era lo mejor. Después de desayunar, subí a lavarme los dientes y baje para despedirme de Yuka:

Yo: Cuídate Yuka y no hagas travesuras.-Dije sonriéndole mientras me ponía a su altura-Obedece a Nana.

Yuka: Si, Onni-chan.-Exclamo mi hermanita con una linda sonrisa.-Haré lo que me dices.

Yo: Nos veremos al rato, Yuka-Dije para levantarme y mirar a Nana-Nos vemos Nana.

Nana: Nos vemos, Shuuya.-Dijo con una sonrisa leve.

Yo: Regreso al rato.-Finalice y cruce la puerta para ir al entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba, a mi mente vino todo lo de ayer. La conversación de Hiroto y Midorikawa, acerca de su prima no me dejaba en paz. ¿Pero por que tenia que recordarla? En fin, llegue al entrenamiento y justo después de mi llego Endo:

Endo: ¡Vamos a entrenar!-Grito tan animado como siempre.

Todos: ¡Hai!-Contestamos todos y nos dispusimos a entrenar.

Endo: ¿Y Hiroto y Midorikawa?-Pregunto mientras que Aki le miraba.

Kido: No deben tardar en llegar.-Dijo cruzado de brazos.

Fue así como comenzamos a entrenar. Solo pasaron 40 minutos cuando los chicos llegaron al campo, pero no solos. Todos nos quedamos mirando a la chica que venia con ellos. Su cabello brillaba de tal forma y se notaba a kilómetros que era amable. Claramente, todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas:

Kogure: Parece que Hiroto ya se consiguió novia-Dijo con su característica risa-ushishiushi

Tachimukay: Y es muy bonita…-Exclamo mientras yo asentí levemente.

Kazemaru: Pues yo no la veo con fachas de ser su novia.-Dijo a lado de Kogure mirando a la chica.

Yo: Recuerda que estos pueden imaginarse cualquier cosa.-Dije mirando ahora a la chica.

Fubuki: Mejor esperamos a que nos la presente a todos para sacar conclusiones.-Propuso mirando también a la chica a lo que Kazemaru asintió.

Kido: Concuerdo contigo, Fubuki-Finalizo asintiendo.

Vimos como Hiroto se acerco junto a la chica hacia Endo. Al parecer, los estaba presentando. Ella sonrió mientras le daba la mano a Endo, a la vez que el le sonreía y estrechaba su mano. Parpadee unos minutos cuando vi que Endo corría jalando a la chica de la muñeca mientras Hiroto corría atrás de ellos. Al llegar con nosotros me di cuenta que Hiroto venia atrás de ellos algo cansado y Aki estaba celosa de que Endo trajera de la muñeca a la chica. Pero Endo era tan descuidado que ni cuenta se daba de lo que Aki sentía hacia el:

Endo: Miren chicos, quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, muy característica en el.

Fubuki: ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto de forma amable a la chica que se encontraba junto a Endo.

Hiroto: Se…Llama…(Tu nombre)…-Dijo al llegar agitado y cansado.

Tsunami: (TN), ¿Eh?-Dijo sonriendo-Un placer conocerte. Soy Tsunami, Jousuke Tsunami.

Tu: El placer es mío, Tsunami-san.-Exclamo ella amistosamente.

Toramaru: ¿Usted es novia de Hiroto-sempai?-Le pregunto a (TN).

Tu y Hiroto: ¿Nosotros 2 novios? Jajajajaja-Dijeron ambos al mirarse incrédulos y comenzar a reírse.

Todos:; ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntamos sin entenderlos.

Tu: Enserio son muy ocurrentes-Dijo ella secándose las lagrimas que le salían de los ojos.

Hiroto: Somos PRIMOS-Dijo recalcándonos la palabra "Primos" al terminar de reírse. Así que ella era su prima.

Toramaru: Gomen por haberle preguntado tal cosa-Dijo apenado, pero ella se limito a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Tu: No te preocupes, esto ya me ah sucedido varias veces-Contesto amigablemente-¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

Toramaru: Me llamo Toramaru Utsunomia, (TN)-sempai-Le contesto, pero ella negó divertida.

Tu: Vamos, seamos amigos sin importar la edad.-Dijo mientras yo me sorprendía, esa frase era la de Tsunami-Llámame simplemente (TN).

Toramaru: Hai…-Dijo sonriente, al parecer, le había caído bien.

Tu: ¿Ahora si pueden seguir presentándose?-Pregunto con una mano tras su cabeza, mientras yo la miraba.

Así fue como Kido, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Tachimukay y todos los demás siguieron presentándose, hasta que finalmente llego mi turno. Me acerque hasta ella, mientras los demás regresaban a entrenar:

Yo: Soy Shuuya Goenji, un placer conocerte-Dije sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

Tu: Bueno, soy (TN)-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que me hipnotizo por unos segundos, mientras extendía su mano.-Un placer, Shuuya-san.

Yo: El placer es mío, (TN).-Exclame para estrechar su mano mientras Hiroto me mandaba una mirada asesina.

Al estrechar su mano, sentí como mi corazón se acelero un poco y una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Note que sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor, cosa que la hacia verse mas linda. Espera…¿Linda? ¿Hace cuanto que yo pensaba así de una chica que apenas conocía? ¿Acaso, yo…No, eso no era posible. Apenas la conocía:

Tu: Emm, ¿Podrías soltarme, Shuuya-san?-Pregunto algo nerviosa.

Yo: Ah, claro, lo siento.-Dije soltándola-Debo, volver a entrenar. Puedes ir con Aki, Haruna, Natsumi y Fuyuka, las gerentes. Son las chicas que están en la banca.

Tu: Claro, muchas gracias.-Respondió para que yo regresara al entrenamiento y ella se fuese a la banca.

Pasamos una larga mañana entrenando mientras ella nos observaba. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia la banca y observaba como conversaba con Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka, a la vez que ella se impresionaba. Cuando llego la hora del descanso, nos acercamos a la banca para tomar agua:

Tu: Vaya que se esfuerzan-Dijo dándonos una toalla a mi y a Kazemaru.

Ambos: Arigatou Gozaimasu, (TN).-Le agradecimos a lo que ella asintió.

Endo: Si y todo por convertirnos en los mejores del mundo.-Respondió tan emocionado como siempre.

Tu: Con que los mejores del mundo, esa es una gran meta.-Dijo ahora dándole una toalla a Fubuki, Fudo, Tsunami y Tachimukay.

Aki: Si y siempre ah sido su objetivo (TN)-Le explico mientras le daba una toalla a Endo, Tobitaka, Kido y Kabeyama.

Haruna: De hecho, desde que ganamos el torneo Frontera Nacional-Le comentaba mientras le daba unos botes de agua a Hiroto, Hijikata, Toramaru y Kogure.

Natsumi: Y acabo lo del Instituto Alíen.-Dijo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

Fuyuka: Y fueron convocados por mi padre para la selección de Japón-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tu: Al igual que todos los jugadores del mundo.-Dijo ella sentándose en la banca-¿Saben? También mi equipo y yo, tenemos el mismo objetivo que ustedes.

Todos: ¿Enserio?-Dijimos todos a la vez que algunos se sentaban en el pasto o bien a su lado en la banca. Por mi parte, yo me senté a su lado al igual que Kazemaru y Fubuki.

Tu: Si y de hecho cada partido en el que competimos, para nosotros es una prueba mas que debemos aprobar para llegar a ser los mejores.-Dijo con una sonrisa a la vez, que le prestaba atención.-Pero antes de que eso ocurriera pasamos por muchas dificultades.

Endo: ¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto con gran interés en sus palabras.

Tu: Pues, primero que nada las derrotas, la división del equipo, peleas internas, renuncias al club hasta llegar al extremo de la cancelación del equipo-Dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba poco a poco. Esa historia, se parecía a la nuestra, a excepción de las peleas internas y las renuncias al club.

Todos: ¿Qué?-Exclamamos todos sorprendidos.

Tu: Si y todo eso, nos llego a preocupar a la capitana y a mi-Decía mirando el suelo-Los problemas iban en ascenso y la situación era cada vez mas difícil. Hasta que por fin hicimos reaccionar a todos con una gran ayuda.

Yo: (TN)…-Murmure bajamente, mientras la miraba con algo de preocupación. Al parecer, no era bueno que siguiéramos comentando el tema.

Tachimukay: ¿Quién los ayudo?-Le pregunto con seriedad.

Tu: Fue con ayuda de…con ayuda de…-Dijo con ciertos aires de tristeza y como si tratase de aguantar sus lagrimas. Verla así, me decía que le era demasiado difícil hablar de eso.

Hiroto: ¿Prima?-Le dijo con un aire de preocupación. Al parecer, el también sabia que le era muy difícil hablar del tema.

Tu: Discúlpenme, debo despejarme un poco.-Finalizo al levantarse y comenzar a caminar rápidamente.

Hiroto: ¡(TN)! Espera…-Le grito su primo pero ella ya había avanzado demasiado. Dio un suspiro pesado y miro el camino por el cual ella se había ido.

Tsunami: ¿Acaso dijimos algo malo?-Pregunto mirando a Hiroto.

Hiroto: No, es solo que para ella es muy difícil hablar de ese tema.-Dijo sin mirarnos.

Yo: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte, ya que quería saber a que se refería, pues quizás, podría hablar con ella.

Hiroto: Bueno, es que esa ayuda que recibieron, era de un amigo muy querido de ella y hace tiempo recibió la noticia que el había tenido un accidente y que el posiblemente…-Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro y seguir-No había sobrevivido.

Endo: Supongo que la noticia, le afecto demasiado, ¿No?-Pregunto con seriedad, mientras yo asimilaba todo.

Hiroto: Si, por eso, nunca le mencionen el tema.-Dijo para girarse hacia nosotros.-Ahora tengo que buscarla.

Yo: Hiro…-Dije incompleto pues, ya se me habían adelantado.

Kazemaru: Si quieres, yo la busco.-Dijo a lo que yo, le mire con el ceño fruncido.

Hiroto: ¿Seguro Kazemaru?-Le pregunto algo dudoso.

Kazemaru: Si, no hay problema.-Respondió mientras me molestaba.

Hiroto: De acuerdo.-Finalizo y Kazemaru salio a buscarla.

Fubuki: ¿Estas, molesto Goenji?-Pregunto a lo que yo abrí los ojos sorprendido, para girarme hacia el.

Yo: No, claro que no.-Dije y el me miro con un semblante dudoso.

Fubuki: ¿Seguro?-Pregunto con cierto cuestionamiento.

Yo: Si, enserio.-Finalice para levantarme del lugar.

Bien, mi nueva nota mental: "Nunca preguntarle acerca de su pasado". Era muy frágil en esas cuestiones, y yo no quería lastimarle. Pasaban los minutos y ella aun no llegaba. Me comenzaba a impacientar y sobre todo a molestar que Kazemaru, hubiera ido. Si solo me hubiese apresurado, quizás seria yo quien estaría con ella. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi interior, ¿Eran…Celos? Haber…Pensaba que era linda y ahora, sentía celos de mi mejor amigo. No podía estar pasando, yo no podía estarme enamorando. Era demasiado pronto, aparte, no la conocía bien. Por fin, después de tanta espera aparecieron en el campo ella y Kazemaru. Me sentí bastante aliviado de verla, feliz como cuando ella llego. Transcurrió la tarde tan calmada como siempre, hasta que de improvisto tres chicos aparecieron llamando la atención de todos nosotros, pero mas de ella.

Tu: No puede ser…Pero si son…-Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de tal manera y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Roshi: Y hasta aquí, acaba el capitulo. **

**Kari: Como pudieron darse cuenta, hubo ciertas escenas que no aparecieron en "MIS VACACIONES EN JAPÓN" **

**Roshi: Ciertas escenas…que omitiste –mirada acusadora-**

**Kari: -Nerviosa y agitando las manos arriba y abajo- ¡Yo no las omití! **

**Roshi: -alza la ceja cruzado de brazos-**

**Kari: ¡Era una principiante y aun lo sigo siendo! –de rodillas mirando al suelo, mientras un foco la ilumina y un aura de depresión la cubre.-**

**Roshi: -rueda los ojos- Bueno, ya se le pasara. Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Matta ne, mina!**


	3. Mas rivales llegan

Kari: ¡Hola a todos! Buenos días, tardes o noches. Espero que se encuentren bien.

**Roshi: Y aquí la tienen de regreso. **

**Kari: Si, ya estoy mejor. –mueve la muñeca de su mano derecha- Ya no me duele, así que, ¡A escribir se ah dicho!**

**Roshi: Vale, entonces iniciemos este capitulo. Agradecemos sus comentarios nuevamente. **

**Kari: Si, así es. ¡Gracias a todos!**

"**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo nos pertenecen nuestros Oc, el equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de estrella Roja. No son de nuestra propiedad los Oc. Que conforman Estrella Roja, ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores"**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Shuuya Goenji.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 2: Mas rivales llegan.**

"No puede ser…Pero si son…" Fue lo único que ella pudo articular pues corrió a abrazar a los tres chicos. Eran nada mas y nada menos que Fidio Aldena, Marco Masseratti y Gianluca Zanardi. Estos le correspondieron a su abrazo y en sus caras, se les notaba una gran felicidad. No estaba enterado que ella les conocía, al igual que los demás, por lo que le pedimos explicación, la cual, nos dio sin problemas:

Tu: Y así fue como nos conocimos los tres-Dijo al terminar de contarnos. Nunca imagine que su amistad comenzara con una visita a una heladería.

Toramaru: Wow, que gran historia-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fidio: Si, es lo que dicen todos cuando la escuchan-Dijo mientras abrazaba a (TN), cosa que me molesto internamente.

Marco: Pero al final, uno se acostumbra.-Exclamo encogiéndose de brazos, a la vez que Fidio soltaba a (TN).

Endo: ¿Y a que vinieron a la Ciudad Inazuma?-Pregunto intrigado.

Gianluca: Venimos por que queríamos pasar vacaciones aquí.-Dijo mirando a (TN) sonriente.

Tu: ¿Enserio Gian?-Dijo con la actitud de una niña pequeña. "¿Gian?", ese diminutivo me pareció algo extraño.

Gianluca: Muy enserio, (TN).-Le dijo mirándola de una forma muy rara, que hizo que volviese a sentir esa extraña sensación.

Endo: Excelente, con esto podremos jugar partidos todos juntos.-Dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos. Definitivamente, era un amante del fútbol.

Todos: ¿Solo piensas en fútbol?-Preguntamos todos con una gotita resbalándonos por la sien.

Tu: Bueno, si van a jugar déjalos que descansen primero, Endo-san.-Le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Endo: Esta bien…-Dijo haciendo circulitos en una esquina-Es que yo quería jugar ahora.

Tu: ¿Y donde se quedaran?-Pregunto ella mirando de nuevo a sus amigos.

Marco: Con un tío mío que vive aquí cerca-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de (TN).

Tu: ¿Con tu tío Lionardo?-Pregunto curiosa a Marco.

Gianluca: El mismo…-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de (TN).

Tu: Que suerte.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que me quedase estático, cosa que duro muy poco.

Yo: (¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me molesto que Marco y Gianluca se acercaran tanto a (TN)?)-Pensé en mis adentros con un tanto de fastidio. Mire a Kazemaru, el estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Curiosamente mire a (TN) quien, nos miraba con un tanto de extrañeza.

Tsunami: Bueno, se hace un poco tarde y ya medio un poco de hambre-Dijo sonriente.

Kabeyama: Yo también tengo hambre-Dijo con el estomago rugiéndole.

Tu: Fidio, ¿Se quedan a cenar?-Pregunto ella mirando a Fidio, quien le sonrió.

Fidio: Si no es ninguna molestia.-Dijo revolviendo los cabellos de (TN), como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Aki: Ninguna, Fidio-kun.-Le contesto ella con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

Fidio: De acuerdo…-Dijo mientras (TN) se acomodaba sus cabellos.

Fuyuka: Es por aquí.-Dijo mostrándoles el camino y con los demás atrás.

Tu: Goenji-san, Kazemaru-san y Gianluca, ¿Ahí se quedaran?-Nos pregunto, al ver que no nos movíamos.

Los 3: Ya vamos, (TN)-Le contestamos caminando a la cafetería y enviándonos miradas asesinas.

Mire a (TN), ya que no nos quitaba la mirada de encima, como si algo le preocupase. Mire a Kazemaru, quien miraba a Gianluca de manera seria y a la vez desafiante. Gianluca también me miro de una manera asesina a lo cual, le regrese el gesto. Ahora ya sabia por que me sentía así, ella me gustaba. Por eso, no iba a dejar que esos dos, Kazemaru y Gianluca, me quitasen la oportunidad de estar con ella. Basto con mirarnos los tres para decirnos: "Aquí inicia la guerra". De repente, su voz, nos saco de pensamientos.

Tu: Oigan chicos, háganme un favor.-Nos dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Gianluca: ¿Cuál, (TN)?-Pregunto con una voz medio melosa, cosa a la cual rodé los ojos, al igual que Kazemaru.

Tu: Mañana voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas y necesito que mientras no estoy ayuden a las chicas. ¿Podrán o no?-Nos dijo al habernos explicado.

Kazemaru: Claro que si, por mi no hay ningún problema-Le dijo sonriéndole.

Tu: Gracias, Kaze-chan-Le dijo agradecida. ¿"Kaze-chan"? Ahora hasta el tenia diminutivo.

Yo: Por mi tampoco, (TN).-Le dije con una leve sonrisa, a lo que ella me correspondió.

Tu: Gracias Goenji-kun.-Dijo ella. Por lo menos había ascendido del "san" al "kun"-¿Tu que dices Gian?

Gianluca: Yo sabes, que siempre te diré que si.-Dijo para tratar de darme celos.

Tu: Genial, entonces les ayudaran. Les debo una.-Finalizo dando un suspiro de alivio.

Después de esto, entramos a la cafetería de la secundaria y como era de esperarse, Kazemaru se sentó a su lado derecho, Gianluca a su lado izquierdo y yo, tuve que sentarme enfrente de ella, cosa que me alegro demasiado, pero me tenia que comportar por que Hiroto, su primo, estaba a lado de mi. Al terminar la cena, todos se pusieron a platicar del torneo FFI, entre otras cosas. Llevábamos largo rato platicando y note, como se comenzaba a aburrir, por lo que susurro que mejor saldría a la cancha. La mire mientras salía, Kazemaru y Gianluca estaban distraídos, así que esta era mi oportunidad. Salí tranquilamente y fue que la divise practicando penales. Debía admitir que se veía muy linda bajo la luz de la luna. Baje y al momento, escuche lo que dijo:

Tu: Aquí va, tal vez no lleve la misma fuerza que el solía ponerle pero sus enseñanzas de algo me sirvieron.-Dijo y pateo el balón fuertemente. Me entro la curiosidad, por saber de quien hablaba aparte una gran sorpresa, de ver su fuerza.

Yo: Pues, yo opino que si tiene la misma fuerza.-Dije apareciendo de repente frente a ella.

Tu: Goenji-kun, ¿Enserio lo crees?-Exclamo algo impresionada.

Yo: Claro que lo creo. De hecho creo que superan la potencia de los míos-Dije mirando el daño de la portería para después, mirarla a ella.

Tu: Eso no es verdad, yo nunca podría superar al delantero estrella de Raimon e Inazuma Japón.-Dijo con un tono que hizo que me estremeciera.

Yo: Si puedes. Te propongo algo: Muéstrame uno de tus tiros especiales y yo te muestro uno de los míos. Al final comparamos cual es el mejor y así resolvemos la duda. ¿Aceptas?-Le dije con un tono de competitividad y extendiéndole mi mano.

Tu: De acuerdo, Goenji-kun…-Dijo estrechando mi mano y con el mismo tono.

Yo: Aquí esta el balón.-Dije al soltar su mano y pasarle el balón.

Tu: ¡Relámpago Celestial!-Grito y al momento mire su hissattsu. Tenia una fuerza impresionante.

Yo: Impresionante (TN)-Dije al ver la red de la portería con un daño considerable.

Tu: Gracias, ahora es tu turno. Allí esta el balón.-Me dijo al pasarme el balón.

Yo: ¡Hélice Dinamita!-Dije haciendo mi disparo y dando de lleno en la portería.

Tu: E-Es-tupendo.-Me contesto sorprendida-La conclusión es que ambos tiros especiales son poderosos.

Yo: Eres muy lista, (TN)-Dije al haberme acercado a ella y acomodando uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Tu: Etto, ya es tarde creo que debemos entrar hace frío.-Me dijo temblando un poco y con cierta extrañeza en su rostro.

Entonces entramos y cuando entramos Hiroto le dijo que se despidiera pues debían regresar a orfanato, ya que era tarde y la entrenadora Hitomiko se preocuparía. Ella hizo lo que le dijo y partieron de regreso. Observe como ella se iba, pero al menos la vería mañana. Me despedi de todos y regrese a casa, donde me recibió Yuka y Nana. Después de haberme duchado me acoste, pensando en que ahora tenia nuevos rivales por el corazón de (TN). Pero al final, ella tendría la decisión final.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

**Kari: Aquí acaba el segundo capitulo. Disculpen si son mas cortos de lo normal. **

**Roshi: Pero cuando se omiten ciertas cosas, se acortan los capítulos.**

**Kari: ¿Me estas enviando la indirecta? –Mirada acusadora-**

**Roshi: ¿Quién dijo que fuese indirecta? Es la verdad. Omitiste ciertas cosas por que, se debía hacer. En fin, esperamos que les haya gustado. **

**Kari: Esperamos sus reviews, criticas constructivas y las no contrustivas, sus tomatazos, balonazos…Creo que eso es todo.**

**Ambos: ¡Matta ne!**


	4. El hermano de (TN)

Roshi: ¡Mina! Buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos ustedes. Aquí vengo con el capitulo 3 de este fic. Hoy mi nee-chan no esta, así que nuestra amiga Aiko se ofrecio a ayudarme.

**Aiko: ¡Hola a todos! Que gusto verles de nuevo.**

**Roshi: Buenos, ahora el disclaimer e iniciamos.**

**Aiko: Hai, Roshi-kun. **

**Ambos: "Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo nos pertenecen nuestros Oc, el equipo Fuego del Sur y el entrenador de estrella Roja. No son de nuestra propiedad los Oc. Que conforman Estrella Roja, ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores"**

**Roshi: Disfruten el capitulo…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 3: El hermano de (TN)**

Me encontraba en el entrenamiento junto a todos los demás. Cabe decir que Gianluca, Kazemaru y hasta Fubuki nos enviábamos miradas asesinas a cada momento. Los 4 cuatro estábamos enamorados de la misma chica y ninguno se dejaría ganar por el otro. Hoy (TN) había salido por las cosas y aun no llegaba. Miraba impaciente, esperando que ella apareciera. Por fin, ella apareció con unas cuantas bolsas en la mano. Nos llamo a todos y nos dio unos dijes: Los de las chicas eran en forma de mariposa y para nosotros los chicos, en forma de balón de nuestros colores favoritos. A mi en especial me gusto demasiado su regalo. Después de agradecer, nos dimos cuenta que Afuro Terumi, venia con ella.

Fubuki: ¿Afuro?-Pregunto sorprendido, aunque todos estábamos de igual forma.

Endo: ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo confundido y (TN) sonrió.-Ah, cierto…(TN) el es…

Tu: No es necesario presentármelo…-Exclamo ella y mire a Afuro.

Kabeyama: ¿A que te refieres, (TN)?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

Tu: Chicos, debo decirles esto.-Respondió y por un momento pensé que diría esas palabras. Pero, no…parecía ser algo muy diferente.-Afuro Terumi es mi hermano.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!-Exclamamos todos con la boca abierta.

Yo: ¿Tu hermano?-Pregunte a lo que ella asintió sonriendo.-¿Pero como?

Ella nos contó todo: Kageyama le había pedido a Afuro que entrase al proyecto Z pero el, no quiso y, así que eso había sido suficiente a Kageyama para amenazarle, diciéndole que si no entraba a ese proyecto, (TN) pagaría las consecuencias de su decisión. Como todo hermano, le preocupaba su seguridad demasiado y así que para protegerla, la mando a Francia donde estaría lejos de el.

Endo: Vaya…-Dijo con cierta seriedad-Así que eso paso.

Afuro: Hai.-Contesto su hermano-Creeme fue difícil todo este tiempo, pero es ahora pasado.

Tu: Bueno, distraigámonos un poco.-Exclamo sonriente. Cabe decir que esa sonrisa hizo que se sonrojara Gianluca, Kazemaru y…bueno, hasta yo.-Juguemos a los encantados.

Todos: ¡Hai!-Contestamos todos felices ya que al fin jugaríamos algo que no fuese fútbol.-¿Por equipos?

Tu: Si ustedes quieren, si.-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos: Bien, por equipos.-Dijimos motivados.

Tu: Bueno, hagamos los equipos.-Exclamo cruzada de brazos.-Yo capitaneo el equipo 1 y Goenji el 2.

Yo: Elijamos entonces.-Dije poniéndome a su lado derecho. No me esperaba que, ella me eligiese para capitanear en este juego.-Tu primero.

Tu: Elijo a Haruna, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka-Exclamo al señalarlas.

Las 4: Hai.-Dijeron al ponerse a su lado derecho.

Yo: Elijo a Endo, Fubuki, Kido y Hijikata-Exclame señalando a los mencionados, los cuales se colocaron a mi lado derecho.-Tu sigues.

Tu: Elijo a Gianluca, Fidio, Marco y Tobitaka.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo malévola, cosa que me dio cierto presentimiento.-Tu sigues Goenji-kun.

Yo: Elijo a Hiroto, Tsunami, Tachimukay y Sakuma.-Exclame mientras estos se reunían con los demás integrantes-(TN)…

Tu: Fudo, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Toramaru.-Finalizo con aires de triunfo.

Yo: ¿Entonces me queda?-Mire entonces al pequeño chico de cabello azul y carácter bromista que tenia por compañero-Kogure y Afuro. -.-U

Tu: Te lo cambio…-Me dijo al notarme algo decepcionado, cosa que me llamo mas la atención.-Toramaru iras en el equipo de Goenji-kun y tu Kogure, en el mío.

Yo: Arigatou.-Le agradecí y ella solo sonrió, antes de soltar una risita.-Bueno, ahora…¿Qué reglas pones?

Tu: Las reglas son muy simples: El primer equipo que encante a todos los integrantes del contrario, gana.-Explico lo mas sencillo posible a todos.-Pero, hay algo mas…

Afuro: ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto curiosamente, pero a juzgar por su mirada, parecía adivinar lo que su hermana diría.

Tu: Varias condiciones.-Contesto a la pregunta de su hermano.-La primera: El equipo perdedor tendrá que cumplir con los castigos que el equipo ganador les imponga y segunda: Será toda una semana.

Todos: De acuerdo.-Aceptamos con un mal presentimiento.-Juguemos, entonces.

Fue como iniciamos el juego. La mayoría de mi equipo, rápidamente fue encantado, por lo que los únicos que quedamos Afuro y yo. Si algo había mencionado Afuro, era que su hermana era estratega, una estratega quizás del nivel de Kido. Por fin acabo el juego y el perdedor resulte ser yo. Mire como el equipo de (TN) festejaba, pero…en cierto festejo, Fidio empujo a Gianluca y "accidentalmente" beso a (TN) en los labios. Sentí como me hervia la sangre; eso no me había gustado para nada y no solo a mi, también a Kazemaru, Hiroto y Afuro. En ese momento estaba muy molesto, por lo cual emanaba un aura oscura y sombría para nada agradable, según los rostros de mis compañeros de equipo. Mire como (TN) estaba muy sonrojada y Gianluca le reclamaba a Fidio; el castigo que su equipo impuso al mío fue hacer por toda una semana la tarea de los ganadores, ellos en este caso, y por si fuese poco a Endo, quedarse sin jugar fútbol. Cuando ya nos estábamos empezando a ir, vi como Kazemaru se acerco a ella:

Yo: ¿Kazemaru?-Me pregunte a mi mismo.-Que no sea lo que pienso.

Afuro: Hey, Goenji.-Exclamo acercándose a donde yo me encontraba.

Yo: ¿Sucede algo?-Dije a su hermano.-Afuro.

Afuro: Puedo notar, que tienes cierto interés en mi Omoto-san.-Dijo el, a lo que abrí los ojos sorprendido. Al parecer el instinto de hermano, era poderoso.

Yo: Que cosas dices, (TN) es una amiga nada mas.-Exclame tratando de ocultárselo. Pero, ya no era necesario.

Afuro: No es verdad, ella te gusta.-Dijo a lo que yo suspire.-Di en el clavo, ¿Cierto?

Yo: Bien, si, me comienza a gustar.-Exclame rodando los ojos.-Pero no soy el único, atrás de ella.

Afuro: ¿Quiénes mas, están enamorados de mi Omoto-san?-Pregunto con mirada acusadora. ¿Le decía o no? Bueno, no perdía nada.-Vamos, dime con toda confianza.

Yo: Bien, creo que te diste cuenta que Gianluca lo esta.-Dije y Afuro asintió.-Esta Kazemaru…y Fubuki.

Afuro: ¿Fubuki?-Decía anotando en una libreta.-Bien, entonces tiene 4 enamorados. Kazemaru, Gianluca, Fubuki y tu…

Yo: ¿Ahora los interrogarás o que?-Pregunte rodando los ojos-Estoy seguro, que a tu hermana no le gustara.

Afuro: Pero yo no planeo dejarla con cualquiera.-Dijo con un tono sobre protector.-Tu me comprendes. Nuestras hermanas, son un tesoro valioso y no podemos dejárselas a cualquier patán. Tienen que ganarse la confianza del hermano mayor.

Yo: Si, como digas.-Dije con una gotita estilo anime.

Afuro: ¿Las has visto?-Pregunto a lo que suspire.-Goenji.

Yo: Estaba con…Kazemaru.-Respondí a lo que Afuro frunció el ceño.-Me tengo que ir, adiós.

Afuro: ¡Kazemaru!-Grito mientras yo caminaba de regreso a casa.

Yo: El instinto sobre protector de hermano, nunca cambia.-Musite sin decir mas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

**Roshi: Este seria el final del capitulo.**

**Aiko: Fue algo corto, de 4 paginas.**

**Roshi: La verdad que si, pero bueno, lo que importa es que la gente lo disfrute.**

**Aiko: Si que si, Rosh-kun. Bueno, nos despedimos.**

**Roshi: Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo.**

**Ambos: ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
